


Wild Goose Chase

by Homeskillet



Series: Days with Dani [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Irony, M/M, Wild goose chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet





	Wild Goose Chase

Age 13

"Hey Cas, have you seen my glasses?" Dean asks as he walks into the family room, where Cas is splayed across the couch, flipping absently through tv channels. 

"What happened to your contacts?" Cas inquires, never taking his eyes off of the screen. 

"They were irritating my eyes."

"Oh, well," Cas shifts on the couch so that he's sitting on it with his feet on the ground, "I think I saw them on the desk upstairs." Cas nods to himself and returns his eyes to the screen. Dean heads upstairs to retrieve his glasses, but when he gets the the office, they're not on the desk. 

"They're not up here!" Dean shouts to Cas. 

"Check the drawer in the bathroom down here!" Cas suggests. He smiles to himself, but evens out his features before Dean can see them. Dean trudges back down the stairs and checks the drawer in the bathroom. 

"Not here," Dean says. 

"How about on the nightstand in our bedroom?" Dean looks at him for a second, then turns to head back upstairs. When Dean disappears up the staircase, Castiel giggles to himself. Dean comes back downstairs visibly frustrated. 

"Where the hell did I put those things?" Dean says aloud. Cas can't help but smile at Dean's distressed features, and can't get it under control when Dean turns to look at him. 

"What?" Dean asks. Castiel just starts to giggle. "You little shit. What the hell did you do with them?" He says with a smile. Dean walks towards Cas, and when he gets to the dark haired man, he starts tickling his sides. Cas can't help but full out laugh as Dean closes in on him. 

"Wait....Dean! Hehehe, stop it....I'll....I'll give them back...," Cas manages to say between fits of laughter. Dean relents and sits next to Cas on the couch. Cas reaches behind himself to retrieve the glasses he'd put there. 

"Here," he says, handing the glasses over to his husband. Dean takes them and slips them on, then leans forward and kisses Castiel. One kiss turns into two, then three, then four, then suddenly Cas is pushed on his back while Dean lays on top of him, never breaking contact with their mouths. Dean sneaks his hand under Castiel's shirt as they continue snogging like teenagers on the couch. 

Dani comes home to find her fathers in the living room, making out on the couch. 

"Could you guys not do that where I like to watch tv?" She asks. Dean lifts his head up to look at his daughter. 

"Nah," he looks down at his husband and smiles," I think we'll just do this here, right Cas?" Cas just giggles and puts his hands over his face. Dean pulls them aside and kisses Cas once more before pulling back and standing up. He walks over to Dani and ruffles her hair. Something he knows she hates. "Don't you have homework or something?" 

"Dad, it's Saturday. I was just dropped off by Sarah's mom. You know, because I spent the night there?"

"Is that why it was so quiet here?" Dean looks back at Cas, who's still on the couch where he'd left him. Cas just smiles and gives his daughter an apologetic look. She throws her hands up and walks upstairs to her bedroom. Dean notices she left her cell phone on the table in the entryway. He goes over and grabs it, then sits back on the couch. He shows it to Cas, then shoves it between the cushions. Then he turns on the tv and throws an arm around Cas. 

"Watch this." He says as Castiel smiles at his husband. Not a minute later Dani is walking back downstairs. She stops in the entryway, then turns and walks into the living room. 

"Have you seen my phone?" She asks her dads. 

Dean replies with his eyes set on the tv, "Did you check the computer room upstairs?" She considers it, then goes upstairs. 

When she doesn't find her phone she yells back downstairs, "It's not in here!" Dean looks at Cas and smiles, but turns back to the tv when he hears Dani come back into the living room. 

Dean turns to face his daughter, keeping his expression serious. "How about downstairs by the playstation?" He asks as he turns back the the television. Dani barrels downstairs, but again does not find her phone. Castiel starts to giggle beside Dean. 

"Not down here!" She yells back up. 

"What about the kitchen?" Dean hollers back. Castiel gets his giggling under control before Dani reaches the top of the stairs. She stalks into the kitchen, and when she finds nothing there, she walks back into the living room. Her face is so much like Dean's, Castiel can't help but break out laughing. 

"What?" She asks. "What did you do to it? Are you sitting on it?!" She asks, bolting to the couch to retrieve her prized possession. Both Dean and Cas are laughing uncontrollably. Dani just stands there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently for one of them to give her her phone back. Castiel relents first, reaching between the cushions to retrieve her phone. He hands it back to her, wiping a stray tear from his face. 

"It really wasn't that funny," she says, walking back upstairs to her room. "You two are hopeless," she says, more to herself than her dads.


End file.
